


Secrets and Super SEALs

by gregknowshisshit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bisexuality, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Team Bonding, Trans Male Character, steve is a goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Danny and Tani bond over dates with their respective Navy SEALs. Playful, fluffy cuteness ensues!





	Secrets and Super SEALs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, quick notes to clear everything up!!
> 
> In this lil AU, Danny is trans!male, fully transitioned since he was young, and has been married to Steve for 5 years, with whom he adopted both Grace and Charlie! The fact that he’s trans isn’t really that important here though, it’s just a detail I like to add to him in my AUs!! He only dated Rachel briefly in the past, and he’s in Hawaii off his own back (or maybe cause of work, whichever really). Also, Tani, Danny and Steve are all bi (because let’s be honest, that’s basically canon anyway ;) ) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think x

“What’s the matter with you today, huh?” Danny asked Tani when the two of them were alone in Danny’s office working on some paperwork together. 

“Excuse me?”

“Oh come off it, kiddo. You think I haven’t noticed how closed off you’ve been since Junior asked you on that date? Or Steve for that matter? Why do you think he took Junior out on that case without you?”

“You seriously expect me to believe that Steve McGarrett is that invested in my love life that he took off work early just so you could ask me about it?”

“You know him, he’s got that big old army brain. When he wants to know something, he damn well thinks of a plan to find it out.”

“Navy, Danny. McGarrett was in the Navy. You know he’d kill you if he heard you say army.”

“I know. That’s what makes it so fun.” Danny grinned mischievously, Tani only rolling her eyes and smirking slightly at his antics before Danny spoke again.

“Now come on, quit trying to change the subject. Seriously babe, what’s going on? Considering you’re supposed to be going out tonight, you’re not exactly looking over the moon.” Danny pointed out with a slight, lobsided smile, Tani simply staring at him for a moment before sighing and falling back in her chair, her fight leaving her as she instead stared up at the ceiling in thought while Danny waited expectantly.

“It’s just- I’ve not really- Shit. I’ve never dated a guy before, okay?” Tani sighed frustratedly.

“Are you kidding me? You’ve never dated anyone before?” Danny asked incredulously, only seeming to make Tani more annoyed as she rolled her eyes and shot him a look that could kill.

“No. If you’d listen properly, I said I’ve never dated a guy before. I’ve only had girlfriends. I just- I don’t know what to do.” 

“Babe, you didn’t have to say yes, you know? They raise those Navy boys well, trust me, he’s not gonna care that you’re gay.” 

“It’s not- I’m not gay exactly. I’m bi. And I want to go on a date with him, I do, it’s just-“

“You don’t know how to act around guys. And you don’t know how to tell him you’ve only dated women, cause you think it’s gonna make him see you differently.” Danny finished for her, shooting her a knowing smile while she only stared at him looking confused and slightly shocked.

“How did you know?” 

“I’m a bisexual, trans man, babe. You think I haven’t felt every emotion you’re feeling right now?”

“Woah, woah, wait. You’re-“

“Trans. Yep. Please don’t tell me you ‘never would have guessed’ or that I ‘don’t look like I’m trans’. I know that. That’s the point. And you, or anybody else aside from Steve, don’t get to know what’s in my pants. I’m a guy. End of. Understood?” Danny told her pointedly, waiting until he received a small nod in response before continuing.

“I felt exactly what you’re feeling the first time Steve asked me out, okay? I’d only been with Rachel in the past, and I was convinced that going out with a guy would be this wildly different experience. Turned him down three times before he finally ambushed me in my apartment with a candlelit dinner that I couldn’t escape from.” Danny smiled fondly, even Tani being unable to hold back a grin at the tale.

“And? How’d it go?”

“Look at where we are now, babe. Married for five years with two kids. How do you think it went?” Danny smirked sarcastically, Tani rolling her eyes and throwing a screwed up ball of paper at him in reply, the blonde man scowling at her as it bounced off his head and his hand shot up to fix his hair.

“You know what I mean, idiot. Was it different to dating Rachel?”

“Yeah it was. But you know why? Because I love Steve. More than I’ve ever loved anyone else before. And of course the first date was awkward, they always are, right? But it wasn’t because Steve’s a man. Or because I’m trans. Or because we’re bi. It was just because he’s a gigantic goofball who managed to spill half a bottle of red wine on my favourite shirt when he went in for a kiss.” Danny said matter-of-factly, a huge grin appearing on his face as Tani burst into laughter in response to his final statement.

“Seriously though, babe. Go on the date. Don’t stress about it, just go, have a few drinks, and if there’s nothing there then it’s fine. There’s no pressure on you to feel something for the kid, but I think you’d really regret it if you didn’t at least give it a shot.” 

“You really think so?”

“I really do.” 

Tani looked thoughtful for a few more moments before finally nodding at Danny, him offering her another smile in response just as the two of them heard the doors to headquarters open with a slight bang.

“Go on. I’ll tell Steve I let you head home early. Just this once, okay? Can’t have Super SEAL thinking I’m calling all the shots around here.” 

“Thanks, Danny. I mean- For everything.”

“Not a problem, kiddo. Now go. You’ve got a date to get ready for.” Danny winked in reply, Tani only flipping him off with a wide smile before exiting his office and heading home to get ready. 

“Someone’s looking chipper. You manage to figure out what was wrong?” Steve asked as he poked his head into Danny’s office not moments later.

“Poor kid just needed a bit of dating advice. She’s fine now. I take it you sent Junior home early too?” 

“Dropped him back home hours ago. Went to pick up these.” Steve grinned, walking over to Danny’s desk and dropping a bag of malasadas there, Danny immediately letting out a sigh of happiness and pulling one of the sugary treats from the bag, taking a bite and groaning with pleasure around the mouthful.

“These are the reasons I love you, Steven.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. The way to a Williams’ heart is through their sweet tooth. Now, care to share with me this elusive dating advice you speak of?” Steve smirked, perching himself on the edge of Danny’s desk and planting a gentle kiss on the blonde man’s sugar coated lips.

“She’s only dated girls before, convinced herself that dating a guy was gonna be a huge, scary change. I managed to calm her down with my wonderful anecdotes though.”

“Oh yeah? And all without scaring her off Navy SEALs for life?” Steve mocked him playfully, Danny only smirking slightly in response before grinning at Steve as he replied.

“Only ones who spill wine all over their first dates, babe.” 

“You didn’t.”

“Oh please, Steven. You should be glad that’s the story I chose to tell her. You really think you’d have nearly as much hold over anyone here if they all knew about how you had to buy me two engagement rings because you thought it’d be a great idea to bake my first one into a cake? Or that when Gracie’s first tooth fell out you screamed higher than she did? Or how-“

“Alright, alright, you win. You’re lucky I love you, Danno.”

“I know, babe. I wouldn’t have you any other way, you massive goof.” Danny smiled softly, taking both of Steve’s hands in his own and grinning yet again as the taller man leant forward and kissed him again.

“Come on.” Steve then piped up again, tugging on Danny’s hand gently to get the man up out of his seat.

“Where are we going?”

“Jerry said he’d look after the kids tonight so I’ve booked us a table for dinner at the Hilton.”

“The Hilton? Isn’t that where Junior and Tani are- Oh my god, Steven. You’re seriously using our first date night in weeks to spy on them?”

“Oh come on, Danno! You trying to tell me that you don’t want to see how it’s gonna go?”

“As a matter of fact, no. I’ve got the keys to the car, and I’d much rather drive us home and spend a nice night in with you.” 

“Oh really? And what do you suggest we do on this nice night in?” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear as he pulled the man close and pressed a string of kisses up his neck and across his jawline, sliding his hands down Danny’s back and over his ass until-

“Son of a bitch!” Danny cried as he was pulled from his moment of pleasure by the feeling of the Camaro keys slipping out of his back pocket before Steve was dangling them teasingly in front of his face.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that after dinner, Danno. For now, race you to the car!” Steve challenged with a huge grin on his face before darting off out of the room, Danny allowing himself a small, fond smile at the actions of his husband before he ran after Steve shaking his head.

And if the following day, the whole team suddenly had access to Steve’s rather unfortunate 9th grade school picture? 

Well, Danny knew nothing about it.


End file.
